A need exists for a layered catalyst able to oxidize ammonia, ethanol, or combinations thereof in alkaline media continuously.
A further need exists for a layered catalyst that is useable as an electrode in electrochemical cells and fuel cells that overcomes difficulties relating to the positioning of the electrode due to surface blockage.
A need also exists for a layered electrocatalyst that provides a hard rate of performance for a carbon support.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.